pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alolan Ambush
Alolan Ambush is a episode of The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve. It aired 7/06/19. Plot Steve and the girls are seen at a table, Steve chewing down tacos. It is currently nighttime. Lana: Steve, can you stop eating tacos already? This is your 12th plate. Steve, mouth full: Sorry, but I just like eating. Mallow: Gross. Don't talk with your mouth full. Steve swallows his food and glares at her. Steve: Well, excuse me. *burps* The girls: STEVE! Steve: Ok, ok I'll stop. Mallow, sighing: So, what's on the agenda for the rest of the night? Steve: I don't know. I was hoping on training Sandile for the rest of the night. But, I'm too full for that. Lillie: Well, surely something exciting will happen today. Lana: Yeah. The four sit in silence for a few seconds, as nothing happens. Steve: Welp, I'm ready to go. Steve gets up from his chair and starts to walk off. The girls follow behind. A wild Kecleon is seen camouflage behind a tree, as the group walks behind. The Kecleon notices Lillie and starts to follow her, bending in with the scenery. The group makes to a stop, where Steve accidentally bumps into a trainer. Trainer: Hey, watch it! Steve: Oh, sorry. I.. Trainer: Save the chat! My name is Joey and I challenge you to a one on one battle! Steve: You're on. Lana: Steve, are you sure that's a good idea? You've just ate a bunch. Steve: Don't worry, babe. I got this. Steve and Joey make room for a battle field. The girls watch, as well as Kecleon who has camouflaged in the grass. Steve: Alright Sandile, let's go! Joey: My top percentage Rattata will beat you! The two throw their Pokeballs, choosing Sandile and an Alolan Rattata respectively. Steve: Sandstorm! Joey: Dodge it and use Quick Attack! Sandile roars and a small gust of sand starts up, Rattata starts to run fastly and rams into Sandile, knocking him back a bit. Steve worries. Lana: Steve, Sandile isn't strong enough. You should've gone for Oshawott. Steve: Don't worry, I can work with this. Hm...how about a Crunch attack? Joey: Headbutt! Rattata: Rata! Rattata charges at Sandile again, but Sandile quickly moves and bites Rattata. Steve: Atta boy. Now, us.. Rattata starts to glow and evolves into a Raticate. Raticate: RATICATE! Everyone: It evolved! Joey, smirking: Now, I got you. Hyper Fang! Raticate bites Sandile really hard on his tail. Sandile: DILE! Joey: Now finish him off. Quick Attack! Raitcate throws Sandile back a bit and charges at him quickly. Lillie: Steve, do something. Steve: Sandile, use Dig! Sandile starts to dig a hole, but is unable to as Raticate rams into Sandile, knocking him out and making him unable to fight. Steve: Oh no. Joey: I won! Hey, good ba... Steve puts his head in shame and returns Sandile. He turns away and starts to walk off. The girls and Kecleon follow behind. Joey: Oh, ok whatever, be that way jerk. Steve makes it to a lake, looking at Sandile's Pokeball. The girls comfort him. Lana: Hey, are you alright? Steve: No, I'm alright. I feel worthless. Lillie: No, you aren't. Steve: Yes, I am. I'm not worthy enough of being Sandile's trainer if I can't make the right move on time. Mallow: Come on, Steve. You always manage to make the right move, no matter what. Sandile knows you're trying as hard you can. Maybe you should practice it with more. Give it the experience it needs. Steve looks at the girls and then at Sandile's Pokeball. Steve: You know what, you're right. Sandile needs a good trainer and I will be the trainer it needs. Tomorrow, I'll train with him and make him as strong as he can. Lana: That's the spirit. Kecleon, camouflaged in the grass sneaks up to Lillie and grabs her hat. Lillie: HUH?! My hat! Kecleon starts to run away, as Steve and the girls gets up. Mallow: What was that? Steve: I don't know. But we're gonna go find out. The gang chases after Kecleon, heading into Hau'oil City. The locals of the city are terrified to see a floating hat around, Kecleon makes it into a corner as Steve and the girls catch it. Lillie: Give me back my hat! Kecleon: Kecleon! Kecleon, now nervous tries to camouflage, but it can't. Mallow: What's it doing? Lana: It looks like Kecleon was trying to camouflage itself, but isn't able to. Steve: Weird. He reaches into his pocket, if hoping to pull out his PokeDex, but then remembers something. Steve: Oh, that's right. Lana: Something wrong? Steve: It's nothing. Lillie: Come on, give me my hat. Lillie reaches for her hat, Kecleon is scared but lets her take it anyways. Lillie: See, was that so bad? Kecleon shakes it head, no. Lillie: Now, why did you take it in the first place? As Kecleon is about to answer, a cage drops capturing Kecleon. The gang is shocked. Lillie: KECLEON! Jessie: Hahahaha. Prepare for trouble! James: And make it double trouble. Jessie: To protect the world from devastion. James: To unite all people within our nation. Jessie: To denounce the evils of tr- Steve and the girls: TEAM ROCKET! Jessie, angry: DON'T INTERRUPT OUR MOTTO! Steve: Let Kecleon go. Your schemes are getting old. James: Our schemes will never get old. Meowth: Meowth, that's right! Wobbuffet: WOBBUFFET! Wobbuffet is sent back to his Pokeball, as Jessie and James both draw a new Pokeball. Jessie: Let's go, Arbok! James: Weezing! They both send out Arbok and Weezing. Lillie: Don't worry, Kecleon! We'll rescue you! Snowy, Powder Snow! Mallow: Ivysaur, Razor Leaf! Lana: Primariana, Aqua Jet! The girls send out their Pokemon, Snowy breathes a small gust of cold wind, Ivysaur fires sharp edge leaves and Primariana lunges at Weezing. The attacks do a decent amount of damage. Jessie: Ugh, Arbok. Poison Fang! James: Sludge Bomb! Arbok and Weezing uses their attacks as Steve looks at Sandile's Pokeball. Lana: Steve! Mind helping out a little? Steve: I don't know if Sandile will be good enough. Lana: Don't use Sandile. He's worn up from the last battle and needs more practice. Use someone you have experience with. Steve looks at Sandile's Pokeball and pulls out a different one. Steve: You're right. Oshawott, let's go! Steve sends out Oshawott, all pumped up to battle. Oshawott: OSHA! Steve: Razor Shell! Oshawott pulls off his scallop and flings it at Arbok. Arbok hisses. Arbok: ARBOK! Jessie: Use Wrap. Arbok wraps its tail around Oshawott, choking him. Steve: Hydro Pump! Oshawott tries to fire water out of his mouth, but is unable to. Steve: Damn it. Lana: Don't worry, Steve. I got this. Primariana, Hydro Pump! Primariana fires a steam of water at Arbok, causing it to drop Oshawott who sighs in relief. Kecleon watches the battle in distraught. Meowth walks up to it. Meowth: Hey there, don't worry little fella. You'll have a nice new home with Team Rocket. Kecleon gives him the stinkeye. Mallow has sent out Tsareena after Ivysaur has been defeated. Tsareena uses Magical Leaf which has no affect, as Snowy uses Powder Snow also to no effect. Mallow: Ugh, no effect. James: Your twerps are done for this. Sludge Bomb! Weezing fires Sludge Bomb at Tsareena and Snowy, who both get out of the way. However, the Sludge Bomb comes closer to Lillie. Lana: Lillie, look out! Lillie, noticing: Huh? Ahhhh! She holds her arms up, as Kecleon jumps in the way taking the hit and falling to the ground. James: Huh?! Lillie: Kecleon! She picks up Kecleon and looks at it. Lillie: You saved me...thank you. (Turns to Team Rocket) You'll pay for this. Jessie: As if. How did that stupid Pokemon even escape? They all around to see the cage broken and Meowth knock out. Jessie: ...Oh...um.. Steve: Alright, let's finish. Hydro Pump! Mallow: Magical Leaf! Lana: Aqua Jet! Lillie: Ice Beam! The Pokemon aim their attacks at Team Rocket, sending them blasting off. Jessie: Ugh, why do we keep losing? James: It's becoming a habit at this point and so is saying.. Both: WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! The ding is seen. Later, the gang is seen at a Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy comes out. Nurse Joy: Kecleon should be good to go. Thanks for waiting . Lillie, nodding: Thank you. The gang exits the Pokemon Center and begins to walk off. Mallow: Kinda weird we had two different Team Rocket groups attack us in the same week. Steve: I guess. Lana: Do you think Joe could be up to something? Steve: Nah, Jonah is in jail. There's no way he could be planning something. Lana: Right... The gang continues to walk as Kecleon catches up to them. Kecleon: Kecleon! Lillie: Huh, Kecleon? What are you doing here? Kecleon stares at Lillie for a second, before she realizes. Lillie: What?! You want to join me? Kecleon nods, as Lillie smiles. Lillie: I'd be honored to have you come along. Lillie pulls out a Pokeball and taps Kecleon on the head. The Pokeball sucks Kecleon in and shakes for a few minutes before clicking. Lillie: I caught, a Kecleon! Steve: Congratulations. Can we go now? I have a craving for tacos. Lana: Oh, Steve. They walk off. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is still flying in the air. Jessie: You know, we could become pilots for how often we're sent flying. James: Oh, woe is us. Bewear appears out of nowhere and grabs the Rocket Trio. Rocket Trio: HUH?! He drops them into a cave and Joe steps out. Joe: Hello, old friends. We have some work to do. Category:Episodes Category:The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve Category:UEE Characters Heroes Villains Pokemon